


Despite It All

by viiemzee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dark Character, Evil, F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below their dark exterior and mentality, they were still human, and humans needed love. They had just happened to find all they needed in each other. Despite the copious amounts of blood on their hand, they were still capable of love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite It All

Elsa loved the smell of fear. Sometimes, if you made your victim frightened enough, the smell actually reeked off of them. Sweat mixed in with blood, that’s what it smelt like. She loved knowing that it was all her doing that had caused that smell; she loved knowing she had that control.

She kicked at the pathetic excuse for a man in front of her, a snivelling pile of clothes, and moved over his body.

“P-please...” she heard him, and she turned, slowly, surely, just enough to watch him turn around with a bloodied face and gulp as he tried to speak through a broken jaw.

“Please, just...kill...me...”

She smirked, and walked right out the door. 

* * *

“Elsa?”

She turned to look at Kristoff and raised an eyebrow at him, imploring him to go on. He cleared his throat as he walked beside her, careful not to tread too close.

“Anna requests your presence in the Throne Room. You and me both, actually.”

“What’s it about?”

“Not sure, something about a planned attack.”

“Right. Thank you, Kristoff.”

She turned to him and gave him a smile, and a genuine one at that. She found Kristoff bearable, almost likeable – he didn’t question, he didn’t object, he just did. He was always by their side, ready to fight and protect the sisters. Elsa wasn’t a lot of things, but grateful she was, and rewarding too.

He smiled back, and swept an arm towards the door down the hall to their right. “This way, m’lady.”

* * *

Anna was swinging her legs from her position on the table when they entered, staring down a captured enemy official with the most sickly-sweet smile she could muster. While her left hand gripped the table edge, the right was twirling a knife around skilfully, deftly, making no mistakes.

“Answer me, General Ludovic of the Southern Isles, or I will be forced to promptly continue your torture.”

He was tied to the wall with chains from his arms, kneeling down on the flagstone floor, head bent towards hell as if he had no strength to raise it to heaven. Elsa liked to think he was praying for salvation in any form, but she hated interrupting her sister’s ways.

“One last chance,” she sang from the table, and when he didn’t answer, she shrugged, grabbing the knife from the handle and throwing it at him. It struck the back of his neck, and he reeled like a wounded animal, howling.

“It’s such a pity when your toys _don’t_ cooperate,” Anna tutted, looking over at Elsa and giving her a wave, springing off her seat to stride over to the man on the floor writhing in pain, running a finger down his scalp to his neck and jerking the knife out of his skin. He gave out a strangled yelp, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, making him look at her.

“Answer me, General. Where are the ships?”

He stared into her eyes, and she rolled her own before bringing the knife to his cheek.

“For every minute that goes by without an answer, I will personally draw blood from your face. You don’t want to play, I’ll _make_ you.”

She pressed the knife into his skin, and Elsa watched as his eyes watered, but he bit his tongue, trying not to let the pain get to him.

“Come now, I know it hurts. And I do _love_ the screams,” Anna grinned at him, and he pursed his lips closer together.

“Fine,” she shrugged, plunging the knife into his mouth through his cheek, and the screams echoed through the room. Elsa winced despite herself – whatever they said about her, her sister was much more to the point with the pain.

“One last chance,” she said again.

“Behind the closest island to the opening of the fjord.”

Anna’s eyes lit up, her face brightened, as she put her mouth closer to his ear.

“Again,” she commanded.

“Behind the closest island...” he stopped to cough up blood, splattering the floor beneath him. She slapped him in the head, and he spoke out the last words harshly, “to the opening of the fjord.”

She got up and straightened herself, dropping the knife at her feet.

“Now, isn’t that much better?”

He looked up at her, still bleeding from his mouth, the whole in his cheek a ghastly thing to look at. She turned around, looking at Kristoff.

“Dispose of him. Elsa and I have some planning to do.”

The disgraced General barely had time to react as Kristoff grabbed him roughly by the arms, taking the chains off him and dragging him out of the room, his expression gone cold. Elsa knew that he liked to distance himself emotionally before a kill. 

She turned to Anna and smiled at her, watching as the strawberry blonde before her started to lick off the few stray drops of blood on her hand.

“Being evil is _such_ hard work,” she mock-complained, and Elsa strode over to her, twining one arm around her waist and using the other to hold onto the table behind Anna.

“But you love it.”

“I also love you,” Anna said, pulling her sister in for a quick peck, letting her hands slide down Elsa’s body. “I love you more than I love most things.”

* * *

The maps forgotten, the planning left for another time, Elsa was more than content to revel in the warmth of Anna’s body, to feel her moving against her and scratching paths down her back in angry red lines. She buried her face in Anna’s collar bone, biting down on skin that felt so much warmer, so much more pleasant, than her own cold exterior. One hand supported the both of them on the table, the other was working its magic on her sister, who was already moaning out her name.

“Oh, God, Elsa...”

Elsa smirked into warm skin and moved her lips to Anna’s throat, sucking lightly. The younger girl gripped at her clothes tighter, finding any way to drag Elsa as close to her as she could, and soon she was falling back onto the table, chest heaving and eyes screwed shut as she rocked her hips against Elsa’s hand.

Oh, she knew how terribly horrible fucking her own sister was (even if they both wanted it), and how all the things they did were awful in the eyes of most people (even if nobody questioned them), and how they were probably going to Hell for all this, but knowing the pleasure that she brought her sister and hearing the sound of her name on Anna’s lips made all of it worth it.

* * *

That night in the ice palace was quiet. Usually, in the darkness of the night, Elsa would torture their prisoners, their screams mixing into the stillness of the night and often disturbing the villagers in the town below if the wind carried the sounds right. But tonight was different. Tonight they had planned their attack, tonight they needed their rest.

Or, as much rest as Anna would let Elsa have.

She lay on her stomach, staring at the Ice Queen, watching her catch her breath and slowly open her eyes to stare at her. One hand was still clenched in the bed sheets, the other was finding its way to Anna’s face, where it cradled her cheek. Anna leant into the touch and smiled at Elsa, moving her head slightly to kiss the inside of her palm, never once breaking eye contact.

“You are beautiful,” Elsa whispered into the darkness of the room, and Anna smiled, leaning forward to press her nose into Elsa’s neck, resting her head comfortably and closing her eyes.

“You’re more so.”

“Oh, hush,” Elsa whispered, running a soft hand down Anna’s back and resting it on her hip, closing her eyes and yawning once. “Get some rest, love.”

“Yes, dear...” Anna nodded, feeling her own weariness weigh down on her, and she closed her eyes and sank into Elsa’s unusual warmth.

* * *

“We shall make one thing _very_ clear to you,” Elsa said as she sat on the throne, Anna and Kristoff flanking her on each side of it. She swung her legs over the overly large chair and brought them to rest over the arm of one of them, crossing them lightly, and waving her hand in the direction of her new prisoners.

“Those of you who do not cooperate will be tortured to death. Those of you who do cooperate face a swift and very painless death. Those of you who are willing to change their ways and join our army will be spared, but not before being branded by my good Captain of the Guard over here. And those of you who resist will be killed slowly and painfully. Understood?”

The room was quiet as the last word rang out, and Elsa stared down at the soldiers, some with their heads bent in fear, others with their eyes raised in prayer that their end would be quick. She sighed, twisting her hand in the air, and a large array of spikes rose from the floor and impaled the first five men before her. The rest of the men gasped in horror – she was sure she heard one scream – and she glared at them.

“Let’s try that again. Understood?”

“Yes.”

She rolled her eyes and brought up another spike, dangerously close to the next man. “Yes...what?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“That’s better.”

* * *

Kristoff hung up his armour and sword and plodded his way to the door, ready for dinner with the royalty. They were pleased with the day’s outcome, and tonight a feast awaited them. He always ate with them, but tonight he knew was special. He made his way to the dining hall, stopping short when he heard laughter coming from it. Silently, he stepped into the door way, leaning against it, and watched.

Elsa was sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs, Anna sitting on top of her with her arms around Elsa’s neck and their foreheads pressed together. They were talking – from his distance, Kristoff couldn’t tell what they were talking about – but whatever it was was making Elsa laugh uncontrollably and Anna catch on with her own giggles.

He smiled to himself. Moments like these were rare – the two sisters never showed any form of compassion or kindness to anyone that wasn’t him or each other. And sometimes, they were so caught up in their vengeful ways that they barely even showed feelings towards each other past carnal desire. But moments like these were what reminded him that they loved each other, despite their violent streaks and kill count.

Watching them as they talked and played around, acting as if they hadn’t just massacred an entire army and imprisoned the survivors, acting normal for once, Kristoff remembered that below their dark exterior and mentality, they were still human, and humans needed love. They had just happened to find all they needed in each other. Despite the copious amounts of blood on their hand, they were still capable of love...

He walked into the room, clearing his throat, and the two looked up at him. Anna gave a squeal of delight and got off her sister to rush to him, hugging him.

“We did it! One more battle down!”

“A hundred more to go,” he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her back, and he felt her shrug.

“Doesn’t matter. For now we can celebrate!” She led him to the table and he sat opposite the two, looking down at the food the staff had prepared. As he loaded his plate, he watched them out of the corner of his eye. Elsa leaned over and gave Anna a quick peck, draping one arm lazily over her shoulder and reaching out with the spare one for a goblet of wine. Anna giggled lowly and Elsa smiled at her, and Kristoff gave a smile of his own.

They were definitely still capable of love, despite it all. 


End file.
